ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky Girl (Character)
Lucky Girl 'is a franchise media fictional character in Ben 10 Reboot series. Appearance Her color shares the same as Original Gwen's Lucky Girl design with the purple and black coloring. She has light purple hair with long twin tails. She wears a purple Japanese female school uniform, a bowtie, a purple ribbon belt, black skirt and top, a cat mask, light purple stockings and dark purple boots. History In ''Brief Career of Lucky Girl, Gwen and other cosplayers dress as Classic Gwen's Lucky Girl outfit but with a cape. When Hex tried to have Gwen relinquish what he thought was Merlin's wand, she confused him by using the end of a Lucky Girl booth and escaping in the flood of similarly dressed cosplayers. In Introducing Kevin 11, there was a Lucky Girl booth with stuff and a poster that's in the style of the Sailor Moon 90s anime series. In ''Cyber Slammers ''after when Gwen found a aisle that has Lucky Girl products, plus a new costume Gwen bought. At ''Xingo Nation, ''Lucky Girl makes a full appearance on TV. Personality She has a brave heroic attitude when facing villains and talking to the audience about the moral of the episode. She also has a tendency to strike fighting poses. Powers and Abilities Equipment '''Magic Wand: Lucky Girls main weapon and source of her powers, it is powered by magic and positive emotions to cast various spells. *'Transformation:' The wand is able to transform the users attire from a normal girl to her heroic alter ego. *'Magic blasts:' It is capable of shooting multiple energy beams at once from its cat eyes. **'Lucky Heart Friendship Wand:' A powerful concentrated magical energy blast (But interrupted by Xingo because he was getting bored for the wand to charged up). Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''Brief Career of Lucky Girl'' (first Appearance) Season 3 *''Introducing Kevin 11'' (cameo, In a 90s Style Reference) *''Cyber Slammers'' (cameo, Statue and merchandises) *''Xingo Nation'' (first Speaking Debut) Trivia *She is a reference to the Magical Girl genre, mostly based-off of Sailor Moon. Due to her having similar features to Sailor Moon's design and her media franchise. **She was also was made/created in Japan. **Lucky Girl has lots of merchandise and a franchise that is based on that of Sailor Moon. **She had an anime series in the 1990s, and that art style (shown in Introducing Kevin 11) is reminiscent of the animation used in the 1990s anime. **She had a radio drama (an audio drama). **She has four team members that have different color designs. **Like the first English dubbed Anime (DiC/CWi/Canadian Version), the show ends with the main character talks about the moral of the story. *The irony in Lucky Girl is that her suit is a motif of a black cat, which are usually signs of bad luck. *Lucky Girl is mentioned to have an upcoming movie with a preview screening at the Cosplay Convention, it included a scene where she threw a throwing star at a movie star. *Lucky Girl shares the same voice actor as Charmcaster from the classic continuity. *Due to the Lucky Girl character being influenced by Sailor Moon, there are other details that are separate from Sailor Moon's career. **Lucky Girl has a total of 18 seasons. This seems more of a reference to the original Ben 10 series having a total of 18 seasons (4 for the Original Series, 3 for Alien Force, 3 for Ultimate Alien, and 8 for Omniverse). **The franchise also has a supplemental comic tie-in featuring a team called the Omega Lucky Scouts that appeared on the show's 4th season finale. *In each newer episode and season, her design and appearance keeps changing. It's possible that each redesign might belong to different spin offs series with their own art style. *Lucky Girl is a franchise media character in the reboot continuity; not Gwen's alter ego in the classic continuity. Reference Category:Human Females Category:Female Heroes Category:In-Universe Media Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Reboot Characters Category:Magic